


Soudam Week

by Todokami



Genre: M/M, i just wanted to write cute shit but like i made it sad, i'm so glad this is a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: my prompts for soudam week!





	1. day 1 - scars

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this chapter is actually kinda dark and talks about self harm and abuse scars, but nothing incredibly graphic, just a warning!

Kazuichi frowned as he heard scratching at his dorm room door. He opened the door to see no one, and, after several squeaks, looked down to see four tiny hamsters on the ground. He panicked, kneeling down.

“What’s going on?” He asked softly, scooping them into his hands.

One of them hopped out, and ran away to another dorm. He knew they couldn’t verbally respond to him, but, after much of his time with the other, he knew that they were smarter than the average hamster.

He sighed, getting up and grabbing his beanie, slipping it on his head and hurrying out the door. He knocked on the door, unsure of what to do.

“Gundham?” He asked softly. “Gundham, can I come in?”

There was no answer. Not even a peep from the hamsters. The only comforting sound was the soft sound of music coming from another room. He sighed, looking away from the door. He was quiet too, not really sure what to say about the situation. He didn’t know what was going on. Gundham sometimes got like this. Sometimes he would stay away from the others, holing away in his room for hours, sometimes days on end. It worried Kazuichi, but he would never go to check on him. He figured he just wanted to be alone. But, if his hamsters were coming to get Kazuichi, something must have been serious.

He knocked again. “Gundham, open up. I’m coming in if I have to.” He jiggled the doorknob, finding that it was unlocked. “Oh…” He mumbled as the door opened slowly.

The room wasn’t pitch dark, but it was as dark as it could be that late at night. Kazuichi had still been awake; hadn’t even taken his contacts out yet. He was still in his jumpsuit, despite it being pretty late. He was having trouble sleeping, so he had taken a clock from Nagito’s room - definitely not stolen - and was doing what he always did with it:

disassemble, reassemble, see how it goes

The room was cold and drafty, the windows open. The bed was empty. The sheets were tossed around, and Kazuichi was a little worried by how upturned the room was. Even the hamster cage was laying on its side, but Kazuichi knew that the hamsters weren’t in it at the time. He knew that Gundham would never do anything to hurt his beloved pets, even it he was in a rage.

“Gundham!”

“Go away.”

Kazuichi sighed, glancing across the room to see Gundham in the corner, by himself, curled up against the wall. He was gripping his arm in one hand, staring up at Kazuichi. His normally perfectly coiffed hair was hanging in front of his face, thin strands sticking to his forehead in sweat. He looked more pale than usual, and with no makeup on, it was a bit of a surprise to see him this way.

“Gundham…” He mumbled. “Are you okay?”

“Leave me alone, Kazuichi.” He frowned.

Kazuichi looked away. “Gundham, what’s going on? Are you okay? Did you get attacked in here?” He asked.

“No.” He said bluntly.

“Well...is everything okay?”

“No.”

“Can you...talk to me about it?” He huffed, feeling a little bit frustrated.

Gundham was quiet again.

Kazuichi closed the door behind him, and all four of the hamsters jumped off of him and scurried over to Gundham’s side. He knelt down beside the other.

“What’s going on?” He asked softly. “Please talk to me.” He carefully reached out to hold his hand.

Gundham glanced up at him, moving his hand from his arm. Kazuichi saw several scars along his arm, all too clean and straight to be from any animals. He frowned at him, unsure of what to say.

“Gundham…” He mumbled. “Are you...okay?”

“I’m fine...I haven’t...done this in over a year. I just...don’t have the...bandage a normally wrap around my arm. I can’t find it. Someone must have took it or something, if someone...cleaned my room.” He sighed.

Kazuichi frowned. “Okay, okay, gimme a minute or two, alright. I’ll go get something for you.”

Gundham nodded, but he didn’t look too satisfied. Kazuichi figured maybe he didn’t want to be alone. Kazuichi took his beanie off, tossing it to Gundham as he left the room. He hurried over to Mikan’s dorm, banging on the door.

“Open up!” He huffed.

Mikan carefully opened the door. “Yes?” She mumbled shyly.

“Can I borrow some of that stuff you have around your arm and leg?”

“Do you need it?” She gasped. “You don’t look injured.”

“Hmm? Oh, no, Gundham wants it. He knows what to do, he doesn’t need any help with it. He just...needs to patch up a part of his hamster tube. You know? That big fuckin’ thing in his room that the Four Dark Devas like to zoom through and-”

“The F-Four Dark Devas?” Mikan looked at him, blushing a little.

“Yeah.” Kazuichi looked away. He scratched at the back of his bed, a little nervous that his closeness to Gundham might be found out.

“Why do you call them that? I thought it was j-just Gundham and Sonia.” She looked at him.

“Well, I guess...I call them that because Miss Sonia does!” Kazuichi said, a little too excited.

“Oh.” She mumbled. “Are you sure it’s not…”

“No! It’s nothing of the sort!”

“Okay.”

“Alright…” He smiled. “Well, can I have some of that stuff?” He asked.

Mikan disappeared, then returned with a large roll of cloth bandage. “Here.”

“Thanks.” He turned to leave.

“S-Souda?”

“Yeah?” He paused.

“Make sure he knows you...like him. Love is important.”

And with that, she shut the door.

Kazuichi blinked, then shook his head and looked away. He hurried back to Gundham’s dorm, opening the door and slipping inside. He held up the roll, then set it down beside him. He moved to sit on his bed, looking at the other.

Gundham was completely focused in carefully wrapping his fingers, hand, and forearm with the cloth, and Kazuichi found that it was so mesmerizing, and when he finally forced himself to look away, that’s when he noticed it. Gundham was wearing his beanie. Kazuichi let out a little gasp, his eyes lighting up. It was adorable.

“Kazuichi, I should...explain myself.”

Before Kazuichi knows it, Gundham is sitting beside him, his head dropped on Kazuichi’s shoulder.

“I...have never really had friends before. I’ve always been...forsaken by you mere mortals.” Gundham frowned. “Though, perhaps you are just a human, I don’t think you’re weak.”

Kazuichi nodded. “Yeah, I mean, me too, I know what you mean.”

“And I...took that out on myself.” Gundham explained. “I hated myself for it. I thought that there was something wrong with me. Perhaps my aura scared them? I am not sure why, but I struggled to...make friends.”

Kazuichi frowned. “I...blamed everyone else for not liking me. So I understand.” He shrugged.

“And I...physically harmed myself for those kind of things. I hate that. I hated myself even more for it. But...since then I have...come to terms with what I did. I just...struggle to...love myself anyway. How can anyone think of me as-”

“Hey hey, it’s fine.” Kazuichi mumbled, holding him close. “I...I have them too.” He sighed. “But mine were...given to me by someone else.” He frowned.

“What?” Gundham’s eyes snapped up to Kazuichi’s, and Kazuichi shivered at how much raw power was behind them.

He rolled up the sleeve he normally kept below his elbow, showing off several little circle burns just below his elbow.

“My old man. He gets angry really easily.” He shrugged. “He burned out his cigarettes on my skin a lot. It hurt, but I always felt like I deserved it.”

“No one deserves anything like that.” He shook his head.

Kazuichi nodded. “Yeah...I know that now, but I didn’t know that then.” He shrugged.

“Neither did I.” Gundham sighed. “I was worried about no one liking me.”

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Kazuichi assured him. “I promise. We’ll make it through this together.”

Kazuichi held him tightly, eventually they both fell back against his bed, and, even though Kazuichi did leave briefly to take his contacts out, but came back in, he ended up falling asleep in Gundham’s bed that night, and he slept like a baby.


	2. day 2 - traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham takes Kazuichi home for the holidays.

“Are you sure?” Kazuichi asked, eyes wide as he looked up at Gundham.

“Ha! Of course I’m sure!” He grinned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Kazuichi shrugged. “I mean...I don’t know. It seems a little weird that you...want me to come over for the holidays.”

“Stop.” Gundham shook his head. “You’re coming with me.” He took Kazuichi’s hand. “My mother must meet you.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m nervous about.”

“Hush, dark one. She’ll love you.”

Kazuichi huffed, mostly because of the cold, but he was still a bit worried about everything. He didn’t want to go home to his own place for the holidays, but he also really didn’t want to stay at the academy. He wanted to go somewhere, but going to his own home was out of the question. He didn’t want to see his family, didn’t want them questioning him, didn’t need their taunts about how he had changed himself yet again.

Shortly after the incident where Kazuichi found out about Gundham’s scars, the two grew closer. They had never made anything official until just a few weeks after that moment, but Kazuichi had felt like they were together for much longer than that. Not to mention a few secret make out sessions that always led to one of them getting flustered and leaving before anything was said.

But now, they were together, they were official, they were boyfriends. Kazuichi had opened up to Gundham about being transgender, and Gundham was more than happy to help him with anything he needed. Kazuichi knew that Gundham didn’t know very much about what he was going through, but the fact that he was happy and eager to accommodate anyway made him incredibly happy. They had not been intimate yet, with Kazuichi only recently able to receive his top surgery - which was funded by him trying to sell bikes and other machines he’d worked on. He hadn’t been entirely comfortable being intimate with Gundham apart from light petting and touches, and Gundham seemed to be very understanding about it, and happy to stop whenever Kazuichi expressed discomfort.

Overall, Kazuichi was thankful he ended up with someone who was really, really loving and accepting of him in every way.

He shivered a little as they waited for the train, snuggling into Gundham’s side. Gundham wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in close. Kazuichi sighed, tugging his beanie down tighter over his ears. Gundham pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Kazuichi shivered.

“Babe, your lips are cold.” He whined.

“I’m the Supreme Overlord of Ice, Kazuichi.”

Kazuichi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure.” He nodded. “You are. Which is why you’re always cold…” He pouted.

Gundham chuckled. “Sorry. My blood is poison, so it’s not warm.”

“Mhm.” He nodded.

“My mother.” He looked at him. “She is an angel, just be ready. She’s a wonderful woman and she is the best thing in my life, alongside my beasts.”

Kazuichi nodded again. “Yeah. Alright.” He chuckled. “I’m sure she’s awesome. Probably better than my own folks. What about your-”

“Do not.” Gundham looked away. “He...left when I was young. I do not know him, nor do I wish to know that foul devil.”

Kazuichi nodded. “Alright. I understand. Don’t worry, I know those negative feelings you have.” He shrugged. “But I’m sure I’ll like your mom. I mean, if she’s anything like you...”

Gundham smiled, pulling his scarf up over his face, and Kazuichi knew it was to hide blush. “Silence, my dark one.”

Kazuichi looked at him. “Ah, does she know...about me?”

“What? As my boyfriend?” Gundham blinked. “Of course she does.”

He nodded. “Good. And she’s not…weird about me being trans, right?” He asked.

“I...have not told her.” Gundham admitted. “I mean...I...did not think it was necessarily for her to know. Is it...a problem?” He asked. “Should I inform her?”

“Well, no, you don’t have to. Plus, I can’t imagine I’ll be shirtless around her.” He chuckled. “She wouldn’t see any scars.”

Gundham nodded. “But, perhaps...I will see you shirtless?” He chuckled, taking his hand and pulling him onto the train.

“What? Hey! Of course you will!” Kazuichi pouted. “Will we be sharing a bed?”

Gundham crossed his arms as they sat down. “Hmm. Perhaps.” He glanced at him. “Depends on whether or not I decide I want to share one.”

“Hey hey!” Kazuichi frowned, pushing him. “Shut up!”

“Give me a reason that the Supreme Overlord of Ice should share a bed with a mortal such as yourself.”

“You weren’t calling me a mortal last time we shared a bed…” He mumbled. I specifically remember you calling me a succubus.”

Gundham blushed up. “I’m still torn on what you are. A mere mortal could not win over someone as dark as myself, so-”

“You’re so dark, Gundham. You’re the Overlord of Ice or whatever, surely your poison blood will make you cold overnight. Don’t you want someone warm to sleep beside?” He asked.

Gundham paused, seemingly defeated with that.

Kazuichi grinned.

“Fine. Perhaps...you can share with me.”

“Score one for Kazuchi.” He beamed, snuggling closer to him.

As the train started, Kazuichi closed his eyes, and felt a small object being pressed into his hand. He glanced down to see a little pill. He looked up at Gundham, who held up a bottle.

“I thought...you might want something like this. It’ll make you sleepy, I thought maybe...you wouldn’t...get sick…”

“Oh…” He blushed up. “Is the Supreme Overlord going soft on his succubus?” He chuckled, snuggling closer to him.

“Perhaps I am…” Gundham covered his face with his scarf again.

“Well, thank you.” He grabbed his water bottle, swallowing the pill easily and snuggling against his lover.

Soon enough, Kazuichi was asleep against Gundham’s side, curling closer. He was thankful that they were starting a new routine of Kazuichi going home with Gundham during the holidays, and he couldn’t wait for it to keep going.


	3. day 3 - music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi attempts to dance with Gundham. Keyword, attempts.

Kazuichi waved Gundham over.

“Yes, dark one?” Gundham looked up.

“Come on, I love this song. Get up.”

Gundham huffed, but got up. “Fine.” He shrugged, looking at him.

Slowly but surely, Gundham stood up, and Kazuichi grinned as his boyfriend made his way over to him. Kazuichi held his hands out, then wrapped them around Gundham’s neck as he approached him.

“Come here, big boy.” He chuckled.

Gundham side eyed him suspiciously. “Big...boy?”

Kazuichi shrugged. “What would you prefer I call you?” He grinned.

“I would like for you to address me properly: Gundham Tanaka, Supreme-”

“Overlord of Ice.” Kazuichi said along with the other. “Yeah. I got it.” He looked at him, the paused. “You know I love you, but what if I said...right now I don’t want the Supreme Overlord?”

Gundham raised an eyebrow. “You just called for me to come over here.”

“Well, I just want to be with Gundham Tanaka right now. Relax. Don’t Overlords need to relax?” Kazuichi looked at him.

Gundham tossed his scarf around his shoulders. “I knew you were a succubus.” He laughed. “Your tempting words will not get me to dance with you.” He pointed to him. “In fact, I saw through your trap the entire time!”

Kazuichi was a little shocked that Gundham took that turn, but the playful twinkle in his eyes told a completely different story.

The two of them played this game often, Kazuichi indulging in every single one of Gundham’s fantasies of grandeur and darkness. He didn’t mind, it was fun to see Gundham light up like this, to have fun with him in a way that didn’t involve either of them being uncomfortable. And, of course, Kazuichi got to play the role of the dark maiden, though Gundham had assured him that the name had nothing to do with gender, and he often threw around dark queen, dark maiden, succubus, seductor king, the list went on and on. Kazuichi didn’t mind, as Gundham would always stop if Kazuichi asked him to.

“Aw, damn.” Kazuichi chuckled, scratching at his jaw. “You caught me. Really I was hoping to, you know, do what succubuses do and seduce you into giving birth to my demonic children.”

“Ha! I knew it.” Gundham grinned, his eyes still sparkling. “I shall cast that demon out of you, Kazuichi Souda, and then, you will be-”

“Gundham, what’s going on in there?”

Kazuichi couldn’t help but chuckle, covering his mouth.

“Mother!” Gundham froze up. “We were only-”

“If you’re going to hold an exorcism, go to your bedroom.” She smiled as she leaned against the doorframe. “I don’t want candles lit in our living room.”

Gundham’s mother was a lot like Gundham, Kazuichi realized soon after meeting her. She had a similar fondness for animals, although it was clear that her love for them stemmed from Gundham’s love, and not the other way around. She was just as intelligent, though her cooking was as awful as Gundham had warned him. She looked very similar to him, though her eyes were warm and brown instead of the steely grey of his boyfriend’s. She too had similar silver streaks in her hair, which was a surprise, as Kazuichi thought Gundham had dyed them himself.

Kazuichi really enjoyed getting to know his boyfriend’s mother. She wasn’t strict - she was completely fine with them sleeping in the same bed, even after she had to see Gundham answer the door in just a half put on bathrobe. Kazuichi enjoyed sharing a bed with the other, as Gundham was cold, and he kept Kazuichi cool during the night under layers of blankets. Sure, it was a little awkward that Gundham slept “in his underwear” - which Kazuichi soon learned meant “butt ass naked,” but overall, he loved having someone to hold, and someone to hold him.

Gundham’s cheeks were bright red. “Sorry, mother! I wasn’t going to do anything, we were just playing around!”

“Then, please, go to your bedroom.” She raised an eyebrow. “If you’re going to...play around, please.” She chuckled.

“No no, mother, it wasn’t like that!” Gundham insisted. “I promise, we were just messing around, but not like that!”

She laughed. “Alright, well, I’m about to make dinner, so, I’ll tell you when it’s close to eating time, alright? Oh, and Gundham, I made salad already and had some leftover walnuts.” She held out a plastic sandwich bag with a cute red ribbon tied around the top.

Gundham reached out for them. “Thank you.” He put them in his jacket pocket.

“I thought maybe...your hamsters might like them…” She smiled lovingly. “I did some research online and you shouldn’t feed them too many too fast, as they’re high in fat, or something like that. I remember you said no almonds.”

He gasped. “No! No almonds.” He shook his head. “Almonds are cursed seeds, never to be fed to the likes of creatures are noble as these. Of course, my hamsters are only in these bodies briefly, and they are housing true demons!” He grinned. “However, I do not want to damage their corporeal forms.” He mumbled.

His mother nodded. “Of course. I understand that, Gundham.”

Kazuichi was a little surprised that Gundham’s mother played into his fantasies, but then again, Kazuichi often did too, though it was in a more playful sense. He assumed that she just didn’t want him to be upset. Part of him wished his parents had cared about him this much, enough to let him imagine things like this. Even as a child, they didn’t. He was treated like an adult from the moment he was able to walk, talk, and think on his own.

Gundham led Kazuichi to his room after thanking his mother for the walnuts. Kazuichi looked around, taking in the sight of his room again, as he had only been at Gundham’s home for the holidays for just a day. It was similar to his dorm room, with dark walls and multiple posters, photos, and sketches off all sorts of symbols that Kazuichi now knew the meanings of just from being around him so often.

“Now then.”

Kazuichi turned to look at Gundham. “Yeah?”

He held a hand out. “I believe you were in the middle of seducing me for a dance.” There was a small smirk playing on his lips.

Kazuichi grinned, taking his phone out and playing the song that had been on the radio earlier. He smiled and took Gundham’s hand, pressing up against him and wrapping his arms around his neck. They swayed awkwardly, and Kazuichi hummed along with the song, resting his head on Gundham’s shoulder.

The moment was beautiful for Kazuichi. The music was soft in the room. The way the floor creaked as they rocked. The soft munching of the hamsters on popcorn and the various seeds in their large cage. The squeaking of a wheel. Gundham’s breath in his ear. The soft rustling of the wind through the trees outside. The faint noise of Gundham’s mother cooking.

Kazuichi was in love, and every single sound was music to his ears.


	4. day 4 - ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi and Gundham go skating with Sonia and Chiaki. They have a few more serious talks than they normally do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh idk man i just wanted to see the two of them love sonia in such a pure way as their friend bc too often in non despair aus i see sonia as like "the blond bitch who separates them and is the bad guy in the end" and like lol fuck that sonia is best girl
> 
> also i wanted to have some serious talks, i love gundham the way he is but i also wanted to have them talk in a way that breaks him down a little bit

“What?” Kazuichi blinked, very surprised. “Gundham, are you...scared?”

Gundham frowned. “Me? Scared? I am fear itself, Kazuichi.” He replied. “I am not afraid.”

“Okay, then get out on the ice with me.” He held his hand out.

His boyfriend narrowed his eyes. “I’m not ready yet. I have to text my mother to make sure my Four-”

“They’re safe with your mom, Gundham. I’m sure they’re okay. She knows what she’s doing, remember how much you lectured her this morning? She probably remembers.”

“Come on Gundham!” Sonia waved from out on the rink. “You can do it!”

“Yeah!” Chiaki cheered beside her, a death grip on Sonia’s arm so she wouldn’t fall, but Sonia didn’t really seem to mind.

Kazuichi had convinced Gundham to go out skating with Sonia and Chiaki, who were staying with Chiaki’s family friends. Gundham had only agreed once he heard the others were going, as he had wanted to speak with Sonia about some kind of occult matter, Kazuichi wasn’t really sure what for.

Gundham reached out for Kazuichi. “Come...here…” He mumbled.

He skated in a little closer.

“I don’t actually...know how to ice skate.” Gundham hung his head.

Kazuichi rolled his eyes, holding his hands out. “Then hold on to me. Half of these people here probably have no idea what they’re doing.”

Gundham nodded, reaching out for him.

“Come on, babe. You’re an Overlord, don’t be sc-”

“I’m not scared.” Gundham warned. “I’ll smite you if you say that one more time.”

“Go Gundham! Smite him!” Sonia grinned.

“Hey hey!” Kazuichi pointed at her. “Knock that off, he’s not gonna smite me.”

“Gundham, you could draw dark symbols on the ice?” Chiaki offered up.

Kazuichi frowned. “He isn’t going to smite me! Right? Babe, you were kidding, right?”

Gundham glanced at him, then looked away. “Of course not, babe.” He seemed to sneer at the word, which made Kazuichi snort with laughter.

“Babe, chill out, don’t go calling me names.” He laughed. “That was wild to hear, even if you were kidding.”

“I apologize.” He gave him a look. “You are much more deserving of better names, dark one.” His eyes lit up. “Like my dark demon succubus who is only around to do what I command because that’s the only way I will-”

Kazuichi skated back a few feet, leaving Gundham by himself. He chuckled, looking at his boyfriend, who was glaring at him. He slowly skated back to him.

“I don’t think I’m a...succubus slave.” Kazuichi teased.

“Of course not! But I can’t have others knowing you’ve melted my heart of ice.” Gundham admitted, looking away.

Kazuichi slipped on his way over to him, losing his balance from that compliment. He looked up at him. “Gundham…” He blushed up.

Gundham grinned, helping him back onto his feet. “My apologies, succubus.” He teased.

Kazuichi huffed. “Thanks.” 

Sonia chuckled. “Come on, you two. Chiaki and I can skate laps around the two of you. We’re the power couple!”

Chiaki smiled and kissed her cheek. “Let’s go, Sonia.” She took her hand, skating away with her.

Kazuichi watched them go, sighing. Gundham looked up at Kazuichi, then away. He frowned, and Kazuichi got nervous.

“Yo, babe, what’s up? Why do you look so sad?”

“You...and Sonia…”

“Hmm?” Kazuichi raised an eyebrow. “What about us? She’s...I don’t know, it’s kinda complicated. I think we might be friends but, I don’t really-”

“But you do not have feelings for her any more?”

“Of course not!” Kazuichi frowned. “What? Gundham, babe, you know I’m over her. She doesn’t really care about me anyway.”

Gundham frowned. “You take that back. Ms. Nevermind cares about you quite a bit. She would not even be around you if she did not like you.”

Kazuichi shrugged. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He nodded. “I just...I never really wanted to be with her. It’s kinda...complicated. I liked the idea of having a hot blonde girlfriend who can keep me happy but...back then, I didn’t trust anyone enough to really be with anyone then, it was...a fantasy, I guess.” He looked at the other.

They slowly began skating as they talked.

“But…” Kazuichi scratched at his jaw. “I don’t know. I liked the idea of being with her, but I would never actually do it, does that make sense?”

Gundham shook his head. “Not really, no, but I...think that I don’t get it because I just don’t know how you feel, but that does not mean that I think you aren’t...normal for saying that. Valid? I don’t know what I’m trying to say.”

“Am I melting your ice cold brain?” He chuckled, happy to make a joke and change the subject.

“Yes.” Gundham chuckled. “You have and I think that-”

The next thing Kazuichi knew, he was on his ass on the ice, with Gundham folded over his lap in literally the least sexy way possible. Soon enough, they were both laughing and chuckling, enjoying themselves. Gundham sat up and smiled at Kazuichi, his cheek a little red from hitting the ice. Kazuichi wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Sonia and Chiaki skated over to help them up. Gundham winced and whimpered a little, then blushed up and looked away from them.

“Oh.” Kazuichi noticed the way the other was standing. “Alright, no need to play brave, Gundham. Did you sprain your ankle?”

He frowned. “I don’t know. I’m not sure if it is or not, but it’s incredibly sore, and it hurts to put pressure on it. However, I have withstood much stronger pain than this, as a dark being myself. I can handle it.”

“Yeah, well, as your boyfriend, I say that you need to ice your ankle and elevate it. I’m sure your mother would agree.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Fine.” He sighed. “I will do as you ask.”

Kazuichi beamed. “Thanks, babe.” He helped him off the ice and onto a bench.

Sonia and Chiaki wandered off to get hot chocolate for all of them.

Kazuichi looked over at Gundham. “Babe, look. I know I teased you and whatever but I really am...genuinely proud that you got out there today. I can tell you were scared, so it’s awesome that you went out there.”

Gundham scoffed. “I was not-”

“I’m serious, Gundham.” Kazuichi frowned. “Just, stop for a second, okay? I want to talk to you, not the Overlord. Okay?”

“Fine.” Gundham nodded. “Go on.”

“I’m genuinely proud of you.” Kazuichi smiled. “I mean it. You’re really brave for going out of your comfort zone. Remember how you talked to me when I was afraid of riding the train. We were both pretty serious then.” He kissed him softly. “I meant it.”

Gundham smiled softly, resting his forehead against Kazuichi’s shoulder. He paused for a long time and Kazuichi wasn’t sure what he was going to say.

“Thank you. In truth, I was a bit frightened. I have never done this before.” Gundham sighed, his voice low and unusually soft. “I am sorry for not taking your comment seriously, Kazuichi, but it does mean a lot to me.”

Kazuichi grinned, hugging him tightly. Gundham hugged him back, and the two shared a sweet and soft kiss, then separated to drink hot chocolate.

Gundham was unusually soft for the rest of the day, not that Kazuichi minded at all.


	5. chapter 5 - nightmares/physical contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi has already comforted Gundham, and now it's Gundham's time to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i normally post early but i had to work today so here's today's post
> 
> i just,,,love writing sleepy boys

Kazuichi bolted upright in bed, gripping at his neck, trying to get the nonexistent hand off of it. He gasped for breath, leaning over the side of the bed for a glass of now room temperature water. His eyes slipped shut and his hands were shaking so badly that he dropped the glass, shattering it loudly.

The glass skidded across Gundham’s bedroom floor, and Kazuichi felt incredibly guilty for breaking one of the Tanaka family’s glasses.

He felt a hand on his back and let out a scream.

He couldn’t stop the tears that started flowing. He couldn’t stop himself from shaking, from crying, from choking on his own words that he tried to get out.

“Kazuichi?” Gundham’s voice was soft.

“Gundham…” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“What’s going on?”

“I’m fine. I just...I’m tired.”

“You screamed when I touched you.”

Just then, Gundham’s door opened slowly. “Boys?” His mother appeared in the doorway. “Are you two okay?”

“Sorry. I just had a nightmare.” Kazuichi frowned, deciding to just come clean about it. He wasn’t about to lie to his boyfriend’s mother.

She nodded. “Alright. Well…” She glanced between them. “I can’t just ignore that scream…”

“Gundham just...touched my back and it scared me. Because of the nightmare. Oh…” His eyes were wide. “He didn’t hurt me. He wouldn’t hurt me. I promise.”

She nodded. “I know he wouldn’t. I was just worried. I’ll...let you boys sleep again.” She closed the door, and Kazuichi broke down again.

Gundham wrapped his arms around him. “Kazuichi, I’m sorry…” He mumbled, his voice even deeper and hoarse from sleep. “I did not mean to frighten you, you know that, right?” He smiled softly, rubbing his back.

Kazuichi nodded. “Yeah, yeah…” He sighed. “I know you didn’t mean it, babe. Don’t worry about it, okay?” He shook his head. “I don’t know…I just...wow. I wasn’t expecting that and it really scared me.”

“You had a nightmare, yes?”

He nodded again, sniffling.

“Alright, well…” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to scare you. I promise I will be more careful next time.”

Kazuichi sighed. “Alright. Thank you.” He smiled.

“Do you...want to talk about it?” He asked.

After a long moment of silence, Kazuichi spoke up. “Sure.”

Gundham nodded, rubbing his back. “Come on, come lay down again.”

He gently pushed Kazuichi back into bed, and snuggled up, leaning his head against his chest. He ran a finger very gently and slowly along the scars below his chest, sighing happily. Kazuichi shuddered, but when he realized Gundham was being loving, he felt much more comfortable.

“Now then. Shall we talk?” Gundham mumbled, peeking up at Kazuichi.

“Yeah…” Kazuichi sighed. “I...yeah. It’s...about my dad. I have horrible nightmares. My mom too, I guess, but it’s more about the fact that she never...stopped him from anything. She might have been scared but...I just don’t think she cared enough to stop him.”

Gundham pushed his bangs out of his eyes to look at him, nodding softly. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“He used to beat me a lot whenever I upset him. And my mom...just stood there. She hit me once or twice but most of the shit from her was just that she...I don’t know, didn’t really seem to care at all.” He shuddered lightly, causing Gundham to pull the covers up a little more.

“Hey, you’re alright.” He mumbled. “I’m here for you.” He smiled. “And I’ll...always be here for you.”

Kazuichi sighed, nodding. “Thank you. I’m glad. I don’t...think I can go through life alone. I’d give up if I didn’t have anybody. Fuck, I still feel like just giving up and cruising through life on autopilot…” He sighed.

Gundham nodded. “I know what you mean. I thought...I could go through life by myself.” He chuckled weakly. “I couldn’t. It took…” He sighed. “It took...well, honestly, Sonia was nice to me, and it made me really happy. Then, you got dragged along and it made me even happier. Then...well, I made more friends. So trust me when I say I know what you mean.”

Kazuichi nodded. “When I met all of you guys, I felt like I belonged, even though I didn’t really have a lot of close friends.” He shrugged. “I wasn’t really close to anyone at first. And sometimes I still don’t feel like I’m that close to anyone, except for you.”

Gundham smiled softly. “Trust me, everyone likes you, so don’t worry.” He looked at him. “I can promise. Sonia likes you a lot. And Chiaki likes hanging out with you. And you were the first person to really accept Hajime as part of our friend group, so I’m certain he views you as a friend.”

“I know. I have friends now, but...it’s still...I don’t know.” He shrugged. “It just sucks having these anxious feelings all the time.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Gundham nodded. “Depression hits me hard a lot. Even an Overlord can’t avoid that.” He shrugged. “But, I promise, no matter how many nightmares you have, no matter how scared you might be about your home life, I’m here for you.” He nuzzled closer to him.

Kazuichi chuckled. “Thanks, babe. I know you’ll be here for me.” He wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Gundham sighed, closing his eyes. “You don’t have to go back to sleep if you’re too scared to.” He shrugged. “I can stay up, but I think we should snuggle more.”

“No.” Kazuichi yawned. “You should get some rest, Gundham. It’s been a long day for you. You’re probably tired.” He shrugged.

Gundham yawned. “Yeah, but I’m fine. I’ll be okay, you don’t need to worry about me, okay?” He smiled.

“No. Get some sleep, babe.” He chuckled. “I’ll be fine. You ended up distracting me from my bad thoughts, which is probably what I needed, to be honest.” He grinned. “Thanks a lot, Gundham.” He chuckled. “You’re great.”

Gundham blushed up. “No, shut up, now you’re just rambling because you’re sleepy.”

Kazuichi laughed. ‘Shit, you’re right. You aren’t as dramatic when you’re tired.”

Gundham opened one eye and, if looks could kill, he would soon be planning Kazuichi’s funeral.

“Okay, I’ll shut up. Let’s get some sleep.”


	6. day 6 - new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your average high school new year's eve party featuring Kazuichi an Hajime trying to get drunk together.

Kazuichi hooked his arm through Hajime’s and tossed his shot back, both of them slamming their drinks down on the table. They laughed and got plates full of food, then moved away to sit in the corner.

His whole class, plus Hajime, was having a New Year’s Eve party in their classroom. Was it against class rules? Hell yeah. Did they care? Hell no. The whole thing was Komaeda’s idea anyway, so even if they got in trouble, he was to blame. But, with his luck, there was a slim chance they’d get in trouble anyway.

“So, how was it at Gundham’s?” Hajime asked, taking a bite.

“It was fun!” He smiled. “I had a really awesome time. His mom is a terrible cook.” He laughed. “But she was really nice, and even ordered us take out one night after burning our food so bad the smoke alarm went off.”

Hajime laughed. “That sounds like fun. Did she let you guys share a room?”

He grinned, his eyes lighting up. “Oh, fuck yeah, bro, I got to share his bed.”

Hajime’s jaw dropped. “What the hell? Not fair!” He huffed. “My parents made Nagito sleep in a different room.”

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow. “Dude, that blows.”

“Yeah, it sucked. I mean, of course I snuck down to his room a few times.” He grinned. “But most nights we did have to sleep apart, and that really sucked.”

Kazuichi grinned. “Bro, it was awesome. Gundham is the best. He does hold on a little too tight while cuddling sometimes, though.” He rolled his eyes.

“Did you guys….you know…?” Hajime grinned.

He laughed. “Nah, nothing serious. I sucked him off a few times but that was about it. I’m not entirely ready to have sex yet. At least, not until I can have my bottom surgery.” He shrugged, nudging him.

Kazuichi didn’t keep it a secret that he was trans. In fact, it was just easier for him personally to have some of his closest friends know to avoid any awkward situations that might come from it. He knew that not everyone was that lucky, and some of the kids he knew in middle school had since come to him for advice about being in a bad situation. He was lucky that his friends were open minded, and he was in a situation where he could be open.

“What about you?” Kazuichi asked. “Did you guys get down and dirty?” He laughed, sticking his tongue out.

Hajime laughed. “Maybe…” His cheeks went a little red. “Yeah. It wasn’t…down and dirty, though. It was really slow and romantic. I think we held hands most of the time, honestly.” He shrugged. “But shut up! I’m old enough to do that kind of thing now!”

“Yeah, of course.” Kazuichi laughed. “Happy early birthday, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Hajime chuckled. “So, you had a good time then? Did you get him anything for Christmas?”

“Yeah. It was fun.” Kazuichi started. “Hm? Yeah! I wasn’t really sure what to get him so I asked, and, fuck-” He huffed. “-he just said he wanted things for his hamsters, so I got a couple of toys for their cage. I know he loves them, and that’s awesome, but also, I wanted to get something for him too. So I got him some new boots, because his are kinda old.” He shrugged. “And I also got us some stuff to share together, like snacks and drinks and stuff like that. I spent way too much money on him but I think he’s worth it.”

“That’s thoughtful of you. I just got Nagito a few simple things. Some movies, a couple of shirts, things like that.” Hajime shrugged. “But I was really just glad that I got to spend the holiday with him, honestly. He means a lot to me.”

“I know what you mean.” He nodded. “I really care about Gundham a lot. I mean, we haven’t been dating for very long. It’s only been a few months, but I really...think he might be the one.”

Hajime grinned. “That feeling is great, right?” He glanced over to where Nagito was talking to Chiaki, and Kazuichi chuckled.

“You really are in love.”

“Yeah.” Hajime smiled. “I really am.”

They both sat in silence for a few moments. Kazuichi was happy for his friend, but he was also really worried about how long it might take him and Gundham to get to the dreaded ‘L word.’

“You...wanna do another shot?” Kazuichi asked.

“Yeah, let’s go for it.” Hajime stood up, helping the other up.

Kazuichi stretched out. “Oh, wait, never mind.” He grinned, his eyes blowing wide when he saw Gundham step inside the room.

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Hajime chuckled, slipping off to the corner with Nagito.

Kazuichi grabbed a cocktail and made his way over to Gundham. “Hey.”

Gundham gave him a look, then leaned in closer to him, pressing his nose against his neck. Kazuichi was confused, but he welcomed the affection until-

“You’ve been drinking. My Four Dark Devas can tell.” He chuckled. “They have been scratching at me.”

Gundham tugged his scarf aside to show the tiny arms of San-D, her little pink hands pressing into his neck. She paused when she was exposed, scurrying back into his scarf. Kazuichi grinned when he noticed the bruises along his neck that he himself had made.

“Sorry, babe. I had a mixed drink earlier, and then Hajime and I had a shot. I’m not really...drunk. Just a little tipsy, not entirely drunk yet.” He chuckled.

“Hm.” Gundham chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. “I don’t mind, don’t worry. My Dark Devas were able to tell. They’re smarter than the average hamster, because it’s just a temporary form.”

Kazuichi nodded.

Gundham’s cheeks went red and he pulled his scarf up. “Not to mention that I...can smell it from here.” He chuckled.

Kazuichi grinned, leaning into him. “Whatever. I don’t think I’ll have much more after I promise this.” He held his drink up. “Do you want any?”

Gundham shook his head. “No. I don’t drink.”

“Alright, no worries.” He shrugged, tossing the rest of his drink back before setting the glass down.

He nodded, looking away. Kazuichi didn’t want to press, but he had a feeling it had to do with his past. Kazuichi had spoken to Gundham’s mother about their family life the morning following his awful nightmare. She had spoken freely about it without Kazuichi asking, explaining that Gundham used to be the same way, having nightmares about his father never returning. And, of course, that ended up being exactly what happened. She also explained that her way of comforting him was to distract him, and Kazuichi was surprised to find out that Gundham’s first pet came as just that - a distraction from his bullies and his worries about his father. The more they spoke, the more Kazuichi really felt like many things he had questioned about his boyfriend were really coming together.

“Kazuichi?”

He looked up at him. “Oh, sorry.” He mumbled. “I was just...thinking about some things. Ignore me, go talk to other people.” He chuckled, pushing him. “You need to go say hello.”

Gundham frowned. “Not really feeling up to it.”

Kazuichi nodded. “Just tired? Or…?”

He shrugged. “Kind of. I’m also just...down.” He looked at him. “You know how I can be sometimes…”

“Oh. Okay, I see. That makes sense.” He shrugged.

“Could we...go around together?”

“Of course, yeah, we can do that.” Kazuichi grinned, wrapping his arms around him.

They stuck together, but still went to speak to the different groups of people that had formed around the room. Kazuichi really enjoyed himself, having fun with him. He was happy to talk to his friends, and even happier that he was able to get Gundham out there and talking to others too.

Just before midnight, Gundham pulled Kazuichi aside, smiling at him. “Hey, we need to kiss.” He chuckled.

Kazuichi grinned. “You don’t have to ask me to kiss me.”

“Yeah, but...it’s almost midnight.” He chuckled.

The moment everyone started cheering, Kazuichi stood up on his toes to kiss his boyfriend, happy to see where their relationship would go over the next year.


	7. day 7 - family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol you i know i had to do it to em how could i NOT make the family topic about gundham’s hamsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of fun doing this, and have ideas for more danganronpa fics. i don't have any others posted, but i'm going to try to get some stuff out soon!

Kazuichi knocked on Gundham’s door. “Hey, open up.”

They had been back in school for just a few weeks, but he wasn’t complaining too much, he was back with all his friends. He and Gundham had been sneaking around to spend the nights together, just holding each other and cuddling up.

The door opened just a crack, only Gundham’s eye was visible. “Hello.”

Kazuichi looked up. “Hey babe, can I come in?” He tried to push the door open a little more.

Gundham stopped him swiftly, and Kazuichi felt pain shoot through his arm. “Of course. However, I am warning you, it is quite...dirty in here.”

“What?” He frowned.

Gundham opened the door, and Kazuichi frowned.

“Holy shit, Gundham, babe, _ what the fuck _ did you do?”

Gundham’s floor was littered in papers and small shavings, and several cleaning and grooming tools lay across his bed along with toys and pieces from the hamster cage. The traveling tube was pulled apart and hanging down from several wire hangers hung on the doorknobs and anywhere else that had some place to hang. The Four Dark Devas were perched on top of a large stack of black clothing.

“I am cleaning the cage for my Four Dark Devas of Destruction.” He shrugged. “I need to change it up, I fear they’re...getting bored in the same cage with the same toys in the same place. I wanted to switch it up.”

He nodded. “Cool. Do they...like the toys I got them?”

Gundham’s eyes lit up. “They do. Especially San-D. I think she likes you the most now.”

“Oh shit, nice!” He grinned. “I’m glad she likes me. That’s awesome.”

“They’re getting used to you being around all the time.” He smiled, stretching out.

Kazuichi nodded. “Great. Well, your room is still a mess.”  
Gundham paused, then looked over at Kazuichi. “Well, it’s a good thing I have such a caring boyfriend who I’m sure will drop everything he’s doing to help me clean me room.” He gave him a teasing smile.

Kazuichi chuckled. “Oh, you wish I cared that much.” He challenged.

Gundham rolled his eyes, shifting into a fighting stance and pointed at him with two fingers. “Silence. I will make you help me if it comes down to that.”

Kazuichi grinned. “Oh? Will you?” He held his fists up.

“Physical punches are no match for dark magic, succubus.” Gundham laughed, tossing his scarf back.

“So, how are you doing to get me to help?”

Gundham chuckled, relaxing and dropping his dark look. “You can’t sleep in my bed tonight if it’s not cleaned off.” He gestured to his bed, which was absolutely cluttered in hamster toys and other various pet items.

Kazuichi had never started cleaning so fast in his life.

* * *

“What is this?” Kazuichi held up a photo that he found knocked over.

“Hmm?” Gundham frowned, lookin at him. “What does it look like?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Gundham, this is you?” Kazuichi’s eyes widened as he turned the frame around so the other could see the photo. There was a dark haired, chubby, little boy with three grey streaks in his too perfect bowl cut. He was smiling brightly and holding up a small brown blob of fur, very clearly happy about having it around.

He strode over and snatched the frame. “That was taken on my eighth birthday.” He sighed. “I don’t...like to look at it very much. That was my first hamster. I was...a wreck when she passed on.” He shook his head.

Kazuichi frowned. “Sorry, I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to bring up such bad memories.”

“No, it’s alright.” Gundham shook his head.

“I’m sure she’s in...hamster heaven.” Kazuichi glanced away, not entirely sure if that was the right thing to say. He knew Gundham often said he himself belonged in hell, so he didn’t know if that was an insult.

“Of course she is.” He scoffed. “All animals go to heaven.” He nodded, looking away. “She was an angel. I loved her more than anything. It’s a shame she was never able to meet the other four. She would have loved them…”

Kazuichi smiled softly. “I’m sure she would have.”

Gundham crossed the room, setting the picture frame down. “I miss her greatly.”

“I can tell.” He set a hand over Gundham’s. “Come on, let’s finish cleaning up first.”

* * *

Once the room and cage were finally cleaned and redecorated, Kazuichi found himself lying on the floor across from his boyfriend, both of them with all four of Gundham’s hamsters between them. Kazuichi found that they all did really seem to like him. He didn’t have a favorite - it was almost like picking a favorite kid - but he noticed that Cham-P seemed to like him a lot, and warmed up to him the fastest.

Gundham sighed and rolled over, pushing himself up to sit.

Kazuichi glanced at him, a little confused. “You okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled. “I’m actually doing pretty great. I’m glad that you’re here. This morning was rough.” He nuzzled against him. “It was really rough. I...didn’t really have anything to help me relax. My Dark Devas can only do so much for me.” He sighed, looking at him. “I couldn’t really find anything to stim with because I had already torn my room apart. And don’t get me wrong-” He gave Kazuichi a stern look. “-I am not saying that you came along and magically made everything better. You just...help me wind down, or distract me, or something like that. I don’t know. But I’m not saying that I’m cured of everything because you’re here.”

Kazuichi nodded. “Yeah, I understand that.” He shrugged. “I know how you feel. I feel the same way. I have a lot of...PTSD from shit from my past, but having you around keeps my mind off of that and helps me out a lot.” He looked at him. “So I get what you mean. And I-”

He paused, seeing Gundham’s face light up, and his eyes glaze over with Kazuichi could only assume were tears. He was about to ask what was wrong before he noticed an extra weight on his shoulders, and tiny paws pressing against his neck. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“They love you…” Gundham mumbled, moving in closer to him.

“You think?” Kazuichi looked at him. “They could just sense that I was getting emotional.”

“No. They love you because I do too.” Gundham smiled at him.

Kazuichi’s eyes lit up.

* * *

That night, the two of them slept soundly in Gundham’s bed, with freshly cleaned sheets. Everything was how it normally was, aside from the fact that Gundham’s hamsters were set carefully on the pillow beside them.

Kazuichi was happy. He had a loving boyfriend, and four wonderful pets he would go on to lovingly call his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to the hamster house for all the really great information they have on caring for hamsters! really helped me out with some of these chapters lmao


End file.
